Sewn from Shadow
by TuckerDaniel
Summary: It's June, 1993 and Harry and company are finishing up their second year. Meanwhile, in the states, Kieran's quest for vengeance against his father are just beginning.
1. The love of a mother

"Kieran," a soft voice said with the affectionate tone only a mother uses. Kieran stirred from his light nap and glanced at his mother. Still young, the physical beauty of Janine had withered away over the last few years as she fought against the disease that was slowly taking her life.

"Yes mom?" Kieran asked. "Do you need something?" He said as he stood up, shaking the sleep from his sore body. Hospital chairs did not make for great beds, and Kieran had been staying with his mom as much as possible.

Janine turned to her husband Darren who was sitting in the chair closest to her bedside and after a moment of the pair locking eyes he got up and stretched in a similar fashion Kieran had a moment before.

"How about some coffee, eh KJ?" Darren didn't wait for a response and promptly left the room, closing the door gently on his way out.

"Come here," Janine said to her son, gesturing to the now vacant chair. Kieran sat down and took up his mothers hand, he could feel something, something important, something hesitant, that needed to be said. Kieran found his mothers eyes and the determination and sadness within them were clear to him.

"You do know I am so very proud you of, don't you?" Janine started. Kieran merely shrugged, still bracing himself for whatever was about to come. "I have things I must tell you, Kieran," she said. "Things that won't be easy for you to hear, things that will hur-t you," she said, struggling to hold back tears now.

"I'm strong, mom," Kieran said. "I know I'm still small, but I'm strong." Janine laughed and then coughed.

"I know you are. So very strong," she said, lifting a hand to her own face, attempting to clear it. Kieran flicked his hand open in the direction of a box of tissues and several separate sheets drifted to him obediently.

"You're not supposed to," she said, her voice muffled through the tissue as she wiped her nose and eyes. Kieran didn't respond to the reprimand (or, at least, what was once supposed to be a reprimand), urging his mother to continue.

"Your father," Janine started after taking several deep breaths. "Your father was not a good man," she said, then paused. "No, your father _is_ not a good man." Kieran's eyebrows furrowed as he subconsciously glanced at the door his father Darren had recently walked out of. Expecting Kieran's confusion, Janine continued.

"I mean to say, your biological father." Janine paused again, watching her soon to be 11 year old son begin to comprehend what she was trying to tell him. She had been dreading this moment more than her own death, but she was out of time. The overwhelming latent abilities of her son, his aptitude, and many other outsanding and noticeable gifts would bring attention to him. Much more attention than would be safe for him.

"Dad isn't Dad?" Kieran said softly, clearly not wanting to believe it. Janine sat up and gathered her remaining strength.

"Darren will always be your father," she said. "He will always love you, and,"

"But he isn't my dad," Kieran said, cutting her off. He glanced at his dying mother and immediately regretted his tone. Pity, grief, and death loomed, and he knew it. He vowed silently to himself he would not let emotion rule this moment. He would make whatever this was as easy for his mother as possible. They didn't say anything for a moment and Janine put her hand down on the hospital bed next to where she was sitting. Kieran got up from the chair and sat down, and she immediately put an arm around him, pulling him into her tightly.

"You do know I am very proud of you," Janine said quietly.

"So you said," said Kieran, but with a subtle smile.

"I remember," said Janine, with a short chuckle, "I had so many worries when you were younger. Back then I thought they were worries unique to my situation, but looking back now I was naive. They were the same thoughts and worries any mother can have about her child."

Kieran had his arm around his mom's lower back. Now out from under her covers, her weak and fragile body was growing cold and clammy. Instead of focusing on that he pushed back tears he felt attempting to surface and spoke. "I remember you watching me very closely, all the time. Whatever I was doing, you were there. Giving me hugs and smiles you surrounded me with warmth and love. I was never afraid." He glanced up at his mother, as he hadn't been while he was speaking. "I'm afraid now, though."

Janine gave another short chuckle, which sort of surprised Kieran.

"I was watching closely, wasn't I," she said, a smile on her face. "Like a hawk, I believe is the phrase. And do you know what I saw?" she asked. Kieran semi-shrugged, a yes and no sort of gesture. "I saw a boy with an insatiable curiosity, a boy with a powerful desire to protect and help his friends and family. I saw a boy mending skinned knees and a broken bird wing. I saw a level of magical control I didn't think even remotely feasible in one so young."

Janine stopped for a moment to collect herself. Her son sitting next to her was barely shorter than her, and would be taller than her very soon. Tears swelled, but she pushed on, knowing she had not said everything she needed to yet.

"I saw you poking and prodding your father with bits of magic, wondering why he didn't respond or poke back. I saw you grow to understand Darren was a No-Maj," she said, her voice faltering only slightly. "I saw you grow to accept the fact that your father had no magic. I wondered at the time what that might mean to you, but you simply came to me with some of your questions. I watched as you learned to love, and to treat people with respect and dignity. I saw you grow into the wonderful young man sitting next to me today. You are gentle and kind, honest and true and I love you with all of my heart." Kieran had a knot in his throat hurting so badly he thought it might burn a hole just to escape. Janine put her other arm around him and pulled him into another hug.

Kieran felt his mom shudder and then violently burst into tears as she held him tightly.

"And I am so, so sorry," Janine said between intermittent sobs. "I'm so desperately sorry and sad that I won't be here to see you grow into a man. That I won't be here to help you and aid you in any way I can. I'm so sorry that I have to tell you these things, and more, so that you might have a chance of being safe and happy. Even though you are so young, I must tell you."

"Tell me what, mom?" Kieran asked. He felt his mom shudder a bit, as she embraced him more tightly. Suddenly she pulled away and with determination said, "your biological father is known to the wizarding world as Voldemort."

Kieran looked down and scanned through some of his own memories. The name Voldemort made him think of sad tidings from a distant shore and a distant time, nothing that could be so relevant to his own story. "I thought he was gone," he said after a moment.

"Gone," said Janine. "But not dead. He lives, if only just, I know it. Just like I know he will be back one day. Soon, or in years, he will be back." Kieran didn't know how his mom knew, nor did he question it. Knowing her to be the most powerful witch he'd ever seen thus far, he did not doubt for even a moment her words to be true.

"The sins of the father do not fall onto the son," Janine said. She then hugged her precious boy again. "I need you to understand something, and it's really important to me that you do. So listen closely." She pulled back and looked into Kieran's eyes intently. "You are absolutely nothing like your father. He allowed poison to corrupt his heart. He is nothing anymore but a pitiful and fractured creature that will never know love or a moments happiness. You are not your biological father, do you understand me?"

Kieran wasn't sure if he understood, but he believed her because he wanted to, and gave her a small reassuring nod.

"I tell you this because I feel I must," said Janine. "When I say you are nothing like your father, I mean your personality, your nature. You have not allowed life to beat your heart into submission, to allow lust and greed to fill your thoughts and desires. You are, however, gifted to a degree that even a witch as familiar with magic as myself can only wonder at. You must tread cautiously Kieran. For their will be many, if they discover your heritage, or abilities, who will wish to control or destroy you. In ignorance and fear they may seek you out to harm you, for they will only see you as the son of the Dark Lord."

"But, why - er, how," Kieran stammered, looking for the words, before Janine continued.

"After he vanished, I was able to escape," she said. "I came back here, to America and had you, a healthy, happy baby, nine months later." Kieran took this in, and concentrated through the veil of fuzziness he often felt when he was younger when he couldn't fully wrap his mind around something. Escaped was the word he wouldn't forget. Escaped was the word that made some sense as to how his wonderful and caring mother could be the co-creator of himself with someone terrible. Tears flowed, and a soft, sorrowful cry broke free from Kieran's throat. Janine grabbed him instantly.

They sat together, sharing their pain and grief for a time, until Kieran was able to rein in his emotions. He had more questions and needed more time, but his mother spoke first.

"I ask that you conceal some of your ability, at least now when you are younger, so you don't bring unwanted attention to yourself. Attention to who you are, and where you come from. I worry if you are too well known, their will be gossip, and curiosity surrounding you. If Voldemort were to learn of your existence, do not expect him to be kind, or fatherly. He would most likely see you as a threat to be taken care of before you can rival him. I can only imagine he has ways of finding out what he wants to know, but I ask that you not make it any easier than is absolutely necessary. Remember I said conceal, not subdue your growing talents. I want you to become an extraordinary wizard, Kieran. A man capable of carving out from this world the exact size and shape slice of life you are looking for. I want you to protect and to love your friends and family. I want you to fight for what is right, for what you believe in. Promise me."

Kieran felt a variety of emotions, one of the more prominent being shame. Shame at his own disappointment in his father Darren for not having the same abilities as he. Shame for having been proud of the things he could do. Shame for his bliss and ignorance.

"I promise," Kieran said a moment later.

"What do you promise," his mom requested. Kieran took a deep breath while his arms were still wrapped tightly around his frail mothers back and focused on what he wanted to say.

"I promise to live and to love as you have taught me, as you have shown me. I promise to fight for what I believe in, and to never forget you. I promise to not bring unnecessary attention to myself. I promise I will be strong, stronger than them all." Kieran felt tension leave his mothers body as she less hugged him and more collapsed around him. As he held her up, he knew now that he had been saying goodbye, and that his mother had as well.

Janine's breathing slowed, and her eyes began to open and close as if sleepily. Kieran could feel reality and panic seeping into his entire being. He could feel her letting go, after having done the one last thing that she knew she must. Kieran could feel her spirit preparing to leave her body.

Like a spiral of energy, Kieran shifted a small piece at the top of the tornado that began to overcome him from within. All around him the air started to crackle and pop, the floor trembled and the shingles on the hospital roof above danced in their frames. He didn't know what exactly was happening, but knew it was his only chance to save his mother before it was too late. Voices echoed in the halls as people ran around and screamed as the energy spiraling out of control bounced off the walls and into other compartments deep within the hospital.'

Janine came to and was for a moment both terrified and astounded at the scene before her. The beauty and density of her sons soul and magical force was the most incredible sight of her life. Engulfed by a bright pulsing aura, the circling waves of energy calmed and protected them. As if for a moment time itself had stopped and the only thing that mattered was in the center of the storm of magic and energy. The air was stiff and swift and smelled faintly of something sweet and powerful. She realized she was standing, with no effort to do so on her part, her son was holding her weight with ease.

"What are you doing?" She said as loudly as she could.

"I can save you," Kieran said, his tone and face saturated with determination. He was not ready to say goodbye, he was not willing to let go, not if he could do something.

Janine collapsed her head onto her sons shoulder and the noise from the waterfall all around them suddenly quieted.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered into his ear. "Please always remember how much I love you and how proud of you I am. But you must let go now, it is my time."

"I won't!" Kieran yelled. He knew somehow that he could save her. Instinctively, he knew he could. He did not stop to consider at what price.

"You will," Janine said. She pulled back and brought her sons face into her hands. Her love for him was so obvious it made Kieran even more determined.

But suddenly the power surging through him seemed to disperse and then begin to return. His eyes, still locked with his mothers began to darken and close. He wasn't sure if she had said it, or if he'd heard her say it somewhere inside, but the word "sleep" reverberated through his entire body. Regardless of his will or wishes, his body was now slowly sinking to the bed, guided by Janine. He knew, in the last instants before he lost consciousness, that he would never see his beloved mother again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction :) I recently read HP and the cursed child and thought as a play it would be enjoyable and interesting enough, but compared with original JKR novels it really failed to draw my adoration as they did. So, missing HP, I wrote this and have a billion other ideas as to where I want this story to go and play out. I'd like to explore Ilvermorny, the American Hogwarts equivalent, and also tie into the original HP story lines some. Currently Kieran in this story is two years younger than Harry and Co, but I was thinking about a room of requirement equivalent in Ilvermorny that could go deeper, to a second room that connects to other rooms of requirement all around the world. A second floor, more powerful and advanced that is capable of speeding up time, among other things like travelling to other rooms of requirement. This would allow me to close the age gap and also introduce Kieran to all sorts of different magical communities and mentors for his training. I hoped this first chapter could foreshadow the son of Voldemort's quest to become the most powerful wizard of all time. The most powerful wizard of all time that has a very personal vendetta against his father, the Dark Lord. The title, Sewn from Shadow is a small play on words: Reap what you sow. I'm also a fan of peter pan, who had his shadow sewn back to his feet in the 1953 Disney animated classic by the same name. Shadow also refers to Kieran and his efforts to remain anonymous, private, stealthy and efficient. Requests for more from this story line will motivate me to continue. I'm sure I could spin these out at a rather prolific rate if I felt so inclined. Any critique/comments/whatever are very welcome! thank you.


	2. Sleepless

Chapter 2: Sleepless

The moment Kieran became conscious again his eyes shot open. He found himself alone in the bed that his mother had occupied over the last few weeks. She was gone, and he knew it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let off a few powerful dry sobs of sorrow. After a few moments he heard a slight shuffle and realized he wasn't alone in the cramped hospital room. In recent months he had begun to learn to detect presence. A technique taught to him by his mother. Through his grief and hazy conscious he still found himself wondering why he hadn't felt his father sooner.

Kieran sat up and put his feet, which were still wearing sneakers, down on the ground. In the chair by the window the silhouette of his father Darren was highlighted by the pink and orange sunrise behind him.

"Before I met your mother I used to struggle to get to sleep almost every night," Darren said. His tone was husky and full of grief and sincerity. "A mild case of insomnia my doctors used to tell me. They'd give me medications to try but the ones that worked had side effects worse than going without some sleep." Darren suddenly let out a short chuckle, a learned behavior from having spent so much time with Janine. "On our first date your mother told me she was something of a psychic. I remember laughing and thinking it was a fun thing to say. It wasn't until later that I discovered how true it was. Every night, drowsy or fully alert, when it came time for me to try and get some rest she would raise her hand to my temple and I would instantly fall into a deep and dreamless sleep. Every morning I woke up feeling like a new man."

"Almost like magic," Kieran said as he stood up, he was ready to leave. He knew without looking that his father had the slightest of smiles on his face. "How old was I, when you met?" Kieran asked, going straight to the point, without hesitation. The fraction of a smile vanished.

Darren was on his feet instantly and closed the distance between them with a couple long strides. Two large and strong arms forged from frequent visits to the gym wrapped around Kieran and pulled him into what would be the tightest hug of his entire life.

"You are my son, Kieran," Darren said fervently. "I will always love you and be here for you. I know I cannot help you with the other side of things, but I can help you continue to grow into a man of dignity and integrity, a man worthy of respect. I will be the rock, the home base, and even though you are leaving for school in a couple months, I will always be here when you get back."

Kieran pressed his head into his fathers chest as he returned the hug. He did not cry, and in this moment was thankful not to be and feel totally alone. "I know, Dad," he said quietly. Darren then released Kieran in a reluctant at first, then decisive manner. Kieran noted that sometimes even a long hug ought not to last too long.

Darren wiped some of Kieran's dark blond bangs away from his eyes. "Quite the commotion earlier," he said, the small, slightly mischievous smile of his returning. "That was you I take it?"

Kieran hoped in his mind that the smile he so frequently saw whenever Darren spoke of magic was not concealing fear. "I wanted.. to save her," Kieran said. The sorrow from his failure was very apparent in his reply.

Darren exhaled deeply as he said, "I'm sure you did. However Kieran, I may not be a wizard, but I do know some fundamental rules of this universe we live in. One of them being that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Kieran shook his head, he was, afterall, only ten. "I mean to say," Darren said, "that you may have had to give your own life to save hers, if it was possible at all. That is a price I can guarantee Janine would have vehemently opposed."

Kieran stared into his fathers eyes and knew as he always had that he would always love and trust him. Even though he had learned he was not his biological father, even though he was not a wizard like himself, he would always trust him. The laws laid down by MACUSA that no wizard could fraternize with No-Maj's was completely ridiculous in his mind.

"Can we go?" Kieran asked. "I don't ever want to visit a hospital again." His father nodded, and collected a few things from the room as he prepared to leave.

Stepping out of the hospital into the fresh morning air did little to alleviate the surreal sadness that encompassed both father and son. Janine had been the center piece that had so tightly connected them. With her now gone, both felt some level of uneasiness in each others company. The sky was beginning to clear the haze of sunrise and Kieran knew it was going to be a hot early summer day.

"What now?" Kieran asked as they walked to the car. Darren paused for a moment, unsure of the question and his own reply.

"One step at a time, Kieran," he said after a moment. "Perhaps breakfast? Pancakes?"

Janine had been the one with a sweet tooth. Anything sweet, be it candy or cookies, cakes or pies, she loved them. Kieran knew that sweets would not go down well right now.

"Bacon, eggs and toast, please," he said, his father gave him an understanding nod. It was unsettling for Kieran to feel his own stomach turning itself inside out in hunger. His mother was dead, yet his body continued on as if nothing had changed when everything had. He knew he would finish his entire breakfast.

A few minutes later Darren pulled the car into the parking lot of some restaurant that was open and turned off the car.

"Ready?" Darren asked after Kieran hadn't moved to leave after a few seconds.

"Can we… eat in the car?" Kieran asked.

"I'll be right back then," Darren said and he went inside.

Kieran cracked the windows and turned on the radio, which immediately started playing some classical music, his father's favorite. Glancing out of the window, a man was jogging in place at the corner of the street, waiting for the light to turn so he could continue. A white dog waited patiently at the runner's side.

After several minutes Darren could be seen leaving the building and walking back to the car, a couple to-go boxes in one hand with a carton on top, a hot drink held in his other. Kieran leaned over and popped the door open and Darren slid back inside and let out a small sigh, journey completed.

"Bacon, eggs and toast," he said, handing Kieran the styrofoam box. "And some milk." Kieran opened the drink and took a swallow before putting it down on the dashboard and opening up his breakfast.

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes. Kieran finished his breakfast quickly and leaned back in his seat, now full.

"I'm going to San Diego for a couple weeks," Darren said after he also had finished his meal.

"When?" Kieran asked.

"After the funeral."

"Can I come?" Kieran asked. He wasn't ready to be apart from his dad.

"I don't know Kieran..." he trailed off. "I'll be working long hours, I don't know what you could do besides stay in the hotel the entire time. No, I was thinking you might like to stay with Charlie? The Smith's are kind, I doubt they'd mind."

"What if Charlie came with us?" Kieran pleaded. "He's older, we could do some sightseeing or something." Darren looked ready to decline the request before Kieran spoke again. "I'm not ready to be apart from you for two weeks, Dad. Please, not yet. Not when I have to go to school in a couple months ontop of it all."

Darren glanced at his son and set his jaw together as he thought. "Neither am I," he said a moment later. Kieran would have smiled. "I'll call Charlie's parents and see what they think."

Darren started the car again and began driving home. It was a few minutes later before a question occured to Kieran, the answer of which he thought he knew but decided to ask anyway. "Do you think any of them will come? To the funeral?"

Without having to ask, Darren knew well what Kieran was referring to as 'them'. "I don't know," he said. "My family will come." He ran his hands through his hair. "I have a lot of phone calls to make today," he said wearily. "I'm not sure how to contact any of Janine's relatives," he said, referring to 'them'.

"I don't think you have to," said Kieran. Darren looked over at his son.

"What makes you say?"

"She sent someone a patronus a couple weeks ago," said Kieran. His father looked confused so he clarified, "she sent a message."

"Do you know who she sent this message to?" Darren asked. Kieran thought for a moment.

"Brother, I think," he said. "Does she have a brother?"

"Yes," Darren said morbidly. The single word was very clearly laced with some unpleasant memories. "Well that's one thing taken care of," he added.

Kieran had never met any of his mother's relatives, as far as he knew. After Janine had married a no-maj, they had disowned her and relinquished all contact with her thereafter. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Darren chuckled lightly to himself. Kieran gave his father a questioning look, considering the circumstances.

"I'm sorry," said Darren. "I was just reminiscing."

"Something to do with Mom?"

"Yeah," said Darren. "She wouldn't want us to be too sad, at least not all the time, you know. Anyway I was remembering part of our routine. Every day I came home from work I'd jump in the shower and change, you know, to get comfortable."

"Pajama pants and a t-shirt, yeah I know," Kieran mumbled. Whenever he thought of his father he envisioned him in his relaxed clothing.

"Almost every day Janine would come and sit on the toilet and we would talk for a few minutes. Do you know what we talked about?" Kieran shrugged. "You, of course, the most important thing, the thing she wanted to tell me about first. She would, all giddy, gush about how quickly or how thoroughly you had learned to do some bit of magic or how you had applied it in a way she hadn't even thought of. She was so proud, so thankful that she was able to spend as much time with you as she did, teaching you."

Kieran looked out the passenger window, not wishing to reveal the tears swelling in his eyes. He knew and remembered all too well how much time his mother had spent with him, guiding him and helping him control the magic that was desperately trying to escape from within.

"I admit though," Darren said, "that I worried sometimes. Worried that Janine might be a little too enthusiastic about your education. I thought that she might teach you things that you weren't really mature enough to handle yet. Still, I came home every day and there you both were, happy. Always happy. She repeatedly told me when I voiced my concerns that it was a far greater risk to suppress your abilities, than to hone and guide them."

"Dad, please," Kieran whispered. "Enough.. for today, please," he said, his voice small, his eyes wet.

Darren parked in their home garage and turned off the car before pulling Kieran towards him into a half-hug across the center console . "We must be brave, Kieran," he said, their heads together. "We must never forget her. Never."

Kieran nodded. "Tell me more tomorrow." They separated and headed into the house. Once inside, Darren stopped and looked a Kieran thoughtfully.

"Wait a moment," Darren said before he left the room, only to return a few seconds later holding a rectangular box. "Janine told me I was to give you this for your eleventh birthday. Consider it a two week early birthday gift."

Kieran took the wooden box and opened it, revealing his mothers wand. He looked up at his father and then back to the wand before he picked it up and held it in his hand. He had only used it a few times while practicing with his mom, but mostly she made him attempt to do and control his magic without a wand. She said it would help him later and make him stronger if he did so.

"I, Darren Joss, hereby allow you, Kieran, my son, to perform magic within this household. That's what I'm supposed to say, right?" Kieran only stared. This was the opposite outcome of one of his worries he had earlier before his mother passed. She must have had a long talk with Darren about this, was all he could think.

"Accio superman mug," Kieran proclaimed with a swift swing of the wand. A moment later the blue mug floated across the room from the kitchen and he caught it. Accio was the spell he had practiced most so far, now being able to do it wandlessly and without reciting the incantation. Still, it was a good first test.

"I'm giving you a lose leash, Kieran. Please, be responsible, and don't make me regret it. If I have to I'll take back your magical privilages and the wand," said Darren. "The only reason I'm doing any of this is because Janine told me to. I couldn't refuse her. It still makes me nervous, so please, please, be careful. Also that wand cannot leave the house until you are of age and have a permit to carry it. Ok?"

"I will not make you regret it, Dad," Kieran said with every intention of honoring his words. "Engorgio." The blue mug nearly doubled in size. "I've never been able to do that," he said quietly. "Aguamenti!" he said with more exuberance, excited to have his new wand. The mug filled half way with water before he halted the flow from the tip of his wand.

"Kieran, no need to go overboard, relax a little for me ok? You're making me nervous."

Kieran took a long sip of the water and gave his father the slightest smile. "One more, for you," he said. Concentrating, he held out the mug and said, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." The water turned dark and Kieran handed the mug to his father.

"Thanks Dad," he said. "I'm going to try to sleep for a while."

Darren watched his son as he went upstairs to his bedroom, holding the now huge mug with several shots worth of rum inside. He felt guilty, but he was relieved to know that Kieran would be going to a school for wizards in a couple months. Without Janine, he had no idea how to nurture such a talent that seemed to encompass everything his son did and thought about. Then again, perhaps a massive mug of spiked coffee was just what he needed to help him face the rest of the worst day of his life.

* * *

Kieran didn't manage to get much more than a short nap and spent the rest of the day on the couch in the living room watching the entire Indiana Jones trilogy on TV. His father Darren spent most of the day in his study. Kieran could hear him talking on the phone occasionally, talking to family members and making arrangements for his wife's funeral.

Nearing ten pm, Darren walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kieran who was laying upside down, his head hanging off the couch, his feet crossed across the top. A bag of chips laid against his stomach. Looking over at his dad his dark features were sharp, but his eyes were extremely tired.

"You look bweat," Kieran said, a chip in his mouth.

"I am," Darren said. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and put one on the tip of his mouth. He felt around his pockets, looking for his lighter.

"Have you eaten anything?" Kieran asked.

"Muffin," Darren said as he continued to search his pockets he'd already checked twice.

Kieran pushed the bag of chips towards his dad, then flipped around and picked up the wand on the table besides the couch. "Accio lighter," he said, but nothing happened. "Seems you've lost it. Accio candle," he envisioned the candle on the dining room table and it floated to him a moment later. "Ignis aeternus," he said as he tapped the top of the middle candle. A flame erupted from it and he handed the large candlestick to his father.

"Thanks," Darren muttered through the chip he was finishing chewing. After lighting his cigarette he blew out the candle and began to set it down on the table next to him when the candle suddenly relighted. Darren tried again, blowing harder, but the flame came back a moment later. He looked over at Kieran with his eye brows raised.

"Fire everlasting," Kieran said.

"Isn't that," Darren looked back at the candle, "sort of dangerous? Could start a fire."

Kieran shrugged. "Finite Incantatem," he said, pointing the wand at the candle. Nothing happened. "Finite Incantatem," he said again with the same results. "Um, try blowing it out again," he said after thinking for a moment.

Darren tried again and after watching the candle smoke for a few seconds after being extinguished he set it down on the table next to him. "How many spells do you know?" He asked and then he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Lots," Kieran said. "Mom said I was the equivalent of a 5th or 6th year a few weeks ago. I'm not entirely sure what she meant but I guess it has to do with school or something."

"She was a good teacher, huh," Darren said, and then took another drag.

A thousand memories suddenly inundated Kieran, memories that he had attempted to keep at bay with some success throughout the day. "Yeah," was all he could think to say. He stood up and stretched. "Bed I think," he said. He looked at his worn out father. "Maybe eat something, yeah? Good night."

"Good, oh hey," Darren said. Kieran stopped and looked back at him. "Charlie is coming, we leave for San Diego Sunday morning."

"Thanks dad," Kieran said. "For letting us come." He started to leave again but stopped. "The funeral?"

"Friday," Darren said as he put out the cigarette in an ashtray that was empty. "My family will be here Thursday. Grandma, aunt and uncle and the four little ones. They wanted to come tomorrow but I put them off."

"Smooth," Kieran agreed. "Good night," he repeated.

"Sleep well," Darren said as he reached for the remote.

* * *

Kieran had been asleep for several hours before being lightly nudged. Opening his eyes, he could see his father standing over him.

"Kieran, can you.."

"I don't know how," Kieran said groggily. He looked at his alarm clock, it was after 3 am.

"Can you try?" Darren asked. Kieran nodded and followed his dad down the hallway into his bedroom. Darren got under the covers and laid back with hand across his forehead.

"I don't think this will work," Kieran warned. He hadn't had any clue his mom or anyone could do this until yesterday. He put his finger on his father's temple and concentrated for a moment, trying to remember exactly what happened when Janine had done this to him in the midst of his emotional release of magic. ' _sleep_ ' he thought to himself. He saw his father blink, and tried again. ' _sleep, sleep, please just sleep and wake up feeling like a new man_.'

After a few more tries he pulled his hand down. "I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "I don't know how."

Darren sat up and gave his son a quick hug. "Thanks for trying," he said. "I thought you might be able to do it, since, you know, you can do so much already."

"Sorry," Kieran repeated.

"You needn't apologize. I'm the one who is sorry for waking you."

Kieran made for the door before Darren spoke again.

"I may sleep.. in, tomorrow," he said. "Hopefully."

"That's fine Dad," Kieran said. "Sleep all day if you want. If I'm not here I'll probably be at Charlies. Their elf Yekoh makes amazing food. I'll be back before dark."

"Elf?" Darren asked. Then he held up a hand, "never mind, not tonight. Sounds like a plan though, good night."

Kieran gently closed the door on his way out and found his bed still warm. Laying awake for a few minutes he decided he would spend tomorrow trying to find out how to help his father. Hopefully by the time they got to San Diego he would be well rested.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! I'm aware these first two chapters were on the slow side, things pick up from here!


	3. The Somnolent Charm

Chapter 3: The Somnolent Charm

Early the next morning Kieran was dressed and getting ready to leave, he was hungry. His mother could whip up a meal in seconds that was delicious, now gone, he was struggling. He stored the wand in the rectangular box that his father had given to him and left it in his room. Wizards in America were not allowed to carry wands until they were of age and had a permit to do so. He wanted to show Charlie, but knew he'd have to wait until later.

As he opened the garage door to get on his bike he heard a tapping noise. Searching around he could tell it was coming from the car. A blue lighter was levitating by the window slowly tapping against it, as if exhausted by its repeated attempts to fly to Kieran who had summoned the lighter the evening before. He opened the door and the lighter collapsed into his hand. He went back inside quickly and left the lighter on the kitchen table near the coffee machine. His father was not a habitual smoker, but knew he'd be smoking some for a little while. Kieran didn't blame him.

Kieran noted that the limitations of 'accio' were impressive indeed. He considered testing the duration an object would attempt to come to him with and without a wand and compare the outcomes. An experiment to be conducted later on the uses and benefits of wands and their ability to amplify the users ability.

Kieran raced down the street towards the Smith's house, his stomach growling the entire way. The Smith's were, somewhat oddly Kieran thought, early risers. They lived in the biggest house in the neighborhood and were a kind family, if not a rather aloof and strange one. Reaching the entrance to the Smith's driveway, Kieran ran up to the buzzer and mashed it down. The large home was surrounded by a black wrought iron fence and a large cantilever sliding gate at the driveway entrance.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"A hungry neighbor here," Kieran said, "hoping for some breakfast at the president's palace."

"Kieran?" Charlie replied. "Come on in." A buzzer sounded and the gate began to open. Kieran heard Charlie scream "MOM" before the intercom was cut off, alerting his mother of his arrival.

Kieran hopped back on his bike and pedaled quickly down the rest of the long driveway. Charlie's house had four massive white pillars on the front, with a large double wooden door leading into an impressive entrance room with dual stairwells leading up either side into the upper floors.

Normally Charlie would open the front door and wait for Kieran to run inside, but this time when he got off his bike Charlie sprinted from the front door and wrapped him in a tight hug. Kieran was surprised by the sudden affectionate embrace that the pair had never previously shared.

"Kieran I am so, so sorry about your mom," he said softly. "Your dad called yesterday and told us the news." After getting over his brief shock Kieran returned the hug and then they separated, both only slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks," Kieran said. The Smith's were all extremely kind, and Kieran was very thankful they lived so close and were his friends. The fact that the two boys were born over 3 years apart never seemed to matter.

"You said you were hungry?" Charlie asked after a brief interval of silence.

"Starving," Kieran said. "I've lived off of potato chips over the last 24 hours."

Charlie led the way inside and Kieran noticed as he followed that his friend's long and lanky frame was beginning to fill out. Almost six feet tall, his arms and torso were beginning to thicken and develop stronger and larger muscles. The sand that had been present in Charlie's voice over the last couple years was also starting to decrease as the tone of his voice lowered. Charlie would soon be, for lack of a better word, a man.

Charlie and Kieran walked into the kitchen area and sat down at the large and bold dark wooden table that could comfortably sit a party of twelve. This was the Smith's 'kitchen table' where they ate leisurely. After a moment they heard a faint pop and Yekoh the family house elf appeared at the end of the table. His large glossy eyes were friendly and the white golden embroidered over-garment he was wearing was stamped with a golden S in the middle.

"Can Yekoh get you anything master Joss?" The elf squeeked.

Kieran smiled at the elf he had grown very fond of over the last few years. "Breakfast please!"

"Anything specific to request?" Yekoh asked.

Kieran thought for a moment. "Salty more than sweet." He eyed his friends budding physique enviously for a second and then said, "actually, give me what you give him," he pointed at his friend. Charlie grinned. The elf bowed and then disappeared with another faint pop.

"Since winter break I've been working out the way my dad showed me," Charlie said. "He says I'm old enough now and that it was time for me to start doing the things I'll have to do the rest of my life in regards to physical activity."

"The girls will be all over you man," Kieran said. Charlie grinned again.

"Honestly the biggest goal I have for my fifth year at Ilvermorny is to find a girlfriend," Charlie said.

"Not to pass your O.W.L's?" Kieran asked. Charlie shrugged.

"Second."

Charlie's mom Agatha Smith walked into the room while holding a steaming cup of coffee. She walked up to the two boys and slid her arm across Kieran's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Kieran I feel so sad for you," she said. "Are you ok?"

Kieran looked up at Charlie's mom. She was a pretty woman who always acted as if she had recently had a few drinks, but in a pleasant way. "I think we're going to be ok," he said to her. "We're doing..." Kieran trailed off, not sure what to say, because everything that came to mind was clearly an optimistic assessment.

"As well as can be expected," Agatha completed his sentence for him. Kieran nodded.

Suddenly plates filled with food appeared before Kieran and Charlie. A large round plate with a huge serving of scrambled eggs with diced tomatoes, peppers and mushrooms topped with cheese filled up half the space. Their were also several pieces of bacon, sausage, and three pieces of toast with evenly spreaded melting butter on top. The meal was accompanied by a huge glass of thick chocolate milk.

Kieran blinked at the preposterously portioned meal before him. "You eat this every morning?" Kieran asked Charile, a bit of exuberance in his tone. "This has to be half a dozen eggs," he added.

Charlie looked up at Kieran after shoveling several fork fulls into his mouth and just looked at him as he chewed.

"Growing boys and all," Agatha said.

"Growing barns more like," Kieran said. He grabbed the cloth napkin to his side and unravelled it, pulling out the fork and knife and dug into the massive feast of a breakfast.

"Charlie Roger Smith," Agatha said after watching her son eat for a minute. "I did not raise you to eat like a wild beast. Your food will not run away, I insist you slow down and eat properly." Charlie wasn't the arguing type so only nodded to his mother and took a long sip of chocolate milk.

Kieran lifted his hand and enchanted a piece of sausage that managed to survive on Charlie's plate. The sausage split at the bottom to create two small legs and two wedges at the top flared out. The now stick figure sausage stood up and flopped off Charlie's plate. It then stood up and started sprinting for freedom before comically falling over and rolling around. Charlie and Agatha both laughed. Kieran smiled. Agatha reached over and plucked the sausage up and ate it while smiling at the two boys.

"Are you looking forward to your first year at Ilvermorny, Kieran?" Agatha asked.

"Yes and I don't know, I guess," Kieran said. Agatha nodded in an understanding manner.

"I can't wait to see your selection," Charlie said. "I've got a bet with my friend that you get three house offers. Ten Dragots, three to one odds." Agatha pursed her lips at this news.

"I do not like you gambling, Charlie," she said. "And when I was at Ilvermorny I never saw someone get three house offers. I saw a lot of two's, but no three's and certainly not all of them. I think only a few people in the last half century got all four house offers."

"My second year I saw a kid get offered Wampus, Horned Serpent and Thunderbird," Charlie said. "He's talented and all, but he's nothing compared to Kieran. Did you see what he just did? No wand. No verbal incantation. Show me another first year that can do that. Heck, show me a fifth year that can do that." Kieran smiled, but noted his own enjoyment at being praised wouldn't last long. He would heed his mother's warning and not do magic that exceeded the abilities of his year. But, the Smith's were like family, so he hoped his mom wouldn't mind some fun.

Agatha pondered a moment as she considered her son's words. "You are definitely gifted Kieran, no doubt about it. I'd say Charlie has a decent shot at those thirty dragots." Suddenly she giggled in a girlish manner. "Kieran do you still float sometimes while sleeping?" she asked. Kieran groaned at the memories.

"Not in a while," Kieran answered after swallowing a large bite of eggs. "Thankfully."

"Float?" Charlie asked.

Agatha stood up from the table. "I remember it so well," she said. "Your mom told me about it one time." She spread her arms out into a cradle before herself and started pacing around in a frantic circle. "OKAY, OKAY, you clap and I'll catch him, okay?" She said, giving a rendition of Janine's frantic request. Then, lowering her voice to imitate Kieran's father Darren she said, "honey, why don't you do the clapping and I'll catch the kid sleeping on the ceiling, okay?" Charlie and Agatha both laughed again.

"Imagine for a moment," Kieran said, "that you are comfortable in your bed and just waking up. But suddenly, you aren't in your bed, and you are falling. Where you are, where you are landing nobody knows. You go from peacefully sleeping to heart ramming full on vertigo. I can't tell you how many bruises and scrapes I got during that…floaty year. Not to mention I broke my nose, a couple fingers, and my left big toe twice. Luckily mom got really good at mending them but the pain was…the whole experience was terrible, terrible…just terrible."

"I can imagine," said Agatha. Charlie was still laughing into his arm. "How did you fix it?" she asked.

"Mom said I was 'overflowing'," Kieran said. "So I started doing more and more advanced magic and it seemed to help."

"Interesting," Agatha said. "What house do you want to be in?" she asked.

"Wampus," Kieran said after a short deliberation. "The house of warriors."

"I think you'll be in horned serpent man. You know, the scholarly type," Charlie said.

"Well if you have any chance of winning your bet you'd best hope he gets both," Agatha said.

"Mrs. Smith I was wondering if... you see, my dad has a hard time going to sleep. My mom used to do this thing where she'd put her fingers on his temple and he'd basically pass out. Do you know anything about that?" Kieran asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Kieran," she said after a moment. "I don't know anything about that sort of magic. Kind of scary isn't it?" Kieran shrugged, he hadn't thought of it that way. Then again he guessed it was sort of frightening to be able to instantly take someones consciousness from them. "I can ask my husband when he gets home later. He would probably know or know how to find out," she added after seeing Kieran's disappointment.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith I appreciate it." Agatha gave him a warm smile. "Would it be okay if I looked through your library for a little while and maybe borrowed a couple books?"

"Of course that's just fine," Agatha responded.

"Thanks," Kieran said. "I'll return anything I borrow before I leave for Ilvermorny and put them back where they belong. I promise."

Charlie reached over and pulled Kieran's plate to himself and began finishing up the last few bites of eggs and toast. "Definitely Horned Serpent," he repeated.

"Definitely a barn," Kieran retorted.

* * *

"Three hours in a library," Charlie said after a long silence. "Who spends three hours in a library? Three. Hours. It's not healthy. It's not right." Kieran didn't look up from the book he was reading titled Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms. "KIERAN," Charlie yelled. Kieran didn't respond, absorbed in what he was reading.

"Three hours," Charlie said again after another pause. "Please, can we go do something else. Go to the river, or the arcade, anything. Seriously I'd rather play hide and seek by myself. I'd run around like a mad man looking for my sanity that hid from me about two hours ago."

Kieran snapped the book he was reading shut, it didn't have anything he was looking for as far as he could tell. "Sorry man, but I really want to figure this out today. You can go do your thing and I'll come and find you when I'm done. It's cool, thanks for helping."

"Alright," Charlie said, now sounding normal. "I'll just be upstairs doing something dumb to stabilize. Hurry up with this," he added and promptly left the room.

The large library was circular in its design with bookcases covering every wall fifteen feet high. The only portions not covered in books were the doorway and the large bay window that faced west. It was nearing mid day and Kieran knew he only had a few more hours to find what he was looking for. Without hesitation, he continued scanning books.

As the sun began to fall behind the treeline to the west, Kieran knew he was out of time. It didn't matter, as he was confident he had scanned every single volume in the Smith family library collection and hoped he hadn't mistakenly bypassed the one piece of information he was looking for. On the mahogany desk in the middle of the room sat four books stacked that Kieran was interested in. It wasn't a complete waste of time, afterall. They books were as follows: Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy by Franciscus Fieldwake. Kieran knew discretion and secrecy were going to be big parts of his time at Ilvermorny, and figured this might be helpful against capable prying minds. He also had Guide to Advanced Occlumency, another relevant topic to shielding his mind and thoughts. He also stacked on a Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, as it had many spells in it that he found highly interesting and useful if learned. And last, but certainly not least, One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! As he did not wish either himself nor his father to starve in his mother's absence.

Exiting the library Kieran heard noises coming from the Kitchen. He walked inside and found all three of the Smith's talking at the table.

"Kieran," Charlie said. "My dad knows the charm you spent all day not finding, I'm guessing."

"Hello, Kieran," Ryan Smith said. "The Somnolent Charm is very advanced, and if done incorrectly could leave someone unconscious for an extended period of time. I can't say I'm comfortable attempting to teach this to someone who has yet to attend even a single class. You cannot use a wand, nor can you verbally say the incantation to make it work, so perhaps in a few years when -"

"He can do that no problem," Agatha assured.

"Yeah and his dad is suffering," added Charlie.

"I can learn it, I'm sure I can, Mr. Smith," Kieran pleaded.

Ryan Smith raised his eyebrows at his family, but wasn't one to put up much of a resistance. "Very well," he said. The incantation you are looking for is thus: Lucidus Adfixus. You cannot say it aloud, and you must not, I repeat, must not use a wand. You could put someone into a coma if you attempted to do so. I've seen it. As you put your finger on the temple you must envision taking, not giving, but taking that persons consciousness, their thoughts and dreams and sorrows, everything, you must see it flow from them to you and then say the incantation in your mind."

"Lucidus Adfixus," Kieran repeated. Ryan nodded.

"Okay now Charlie is," Ryan started.

"Wohhh hold on, okay now Charlie is what," Charlie interrupted with a hyper tone. "I don't want to be the guinea pig. I'm always the guinea pig and being the guinea pig stinks!"

"Charlie it's just a nap, you won't wake up a week from now," his father Ryan said.

"I love it, Dad. Always the air of confidence," Charlie said. "Remember what happened last time? I do. Don't worry Charlie, you said. It's not a big deal Charlie, you said. It's just a few boils, Charlie. After that you take this super awesome special tonic and BOOM no more boils. See? No problem. So what happens? I get boils here, there, everywhere, boils, boils, and more boils. They were huge, itched, smelled, and hurt. They were rabid chicken pox on steroids. I take the tonic and where do they go? Nowhere. A week later? Still had boils. Nope. No thanks. Not the guinea pig." Kieran suppressed a laugh at the out of character tirade his friend was giving.

A faint pop signaled Yekoh's arrival. He grabbed everyones attention with the suggestion of meatball subs for dinner to which they universally agreed. Kieran seized the opportunity he knew only food would bring and reached across the table and touched Charlie's temple.

"Wait!" Charlie said. "I have to prepare myself. I'm not ready. Can I at least eat fir-" his head hit the table with a terrific thud as he instantly lost consciousness.

"I take it back," Agatha said, "not scary at all. Actually highly practical. I think I'll use it next time Charlie is bouncing off the walls again." She eyed her husband who was looking rather impressed with Kieran's successful first attempt. He honestly wasn't sure if the kid could do it or not, but certainly not on a first try. "I'm not sure Charlie should be exercising and eating as much as he has been, Ryan," Agatha said to her husband. "He has so much energy these days he's almost psychotic at times."

Ryan shrugged. "I think it's kind of funny, actually. Although he used to roll with the punches so well. Never a complaint from this guy and now he's all skeptical."

"Those boils were disgusting, Ryan," Agatha said. She looked over at Kieran who was just watching Charlie sleep. "Did you say you wanted a sub, Kieran?" she asked.

Kieran looked over at the elf Yekoh who was patiently waiting for his reply. "Yekoh could I possibly have two subs and take them home with me?" The elf bowed and disappeared.

"And Mr. Smith thank you so much! I really am very appreciative. My father has been unable to get to sleep, so this will help a lot. Especially with the funeral tomorrow. Also I asked your wife and she said it was ok, but is it ok if I borrow these four books?" He asked, pointing to the books he had set down on the table.

"You're welcome," Ryan said as he picked up the collection to see what Kieran wanted to borrow. His eyebrows went up as he read the covers of the two occlumency and legilimensy volumes. "Kieran this is really advanced stuff... are you sure you need this?"

"I just figured I'd take a look. I'll return them before I leave for school," Kieran said.

Ryan shrugged in a whatever-you-say kind of way. "Ice water, Kieran," he said. Kieran titled his head, confused. "In case of an emergency, you don't want your dad sleeping through a fire or something. Ice water will wake him." Kieran nodded.

The sub's appeared before all three of the Smith's and a large basket appeared before Kieran. It had the sandwiches, cold drinks, a couple of different sauces in plastic containers and some hot french fries on a plate covered with plastic wrap. Kieran slid the books on top of the basket and they fit snugly. "Incarcerous," he said, and a few ropes bound the books to the basket.

"Thanks Yekoh, this is perfect," Kieran said. The elf bowed again. "And thank you to all three of you as well. Tell Charlie when he wakes up I'm sorry, but hopefully he isn't mad."

"You're welcome," the Smith's both said simultaneously. "And we'll see you tomorrow at the funeral," Agatha added. Kieran nodded and waved goodbye before he scrambled for the door.

Kieran hooked the basket on his bike's handlebar and raced home. Reaching his house he noticed the garage doors were closed, so he headed to the front door through the fenced in courtyard. The family owl Twopay was sitting on his perch, a parcel hooked to his leg. Twopay was large and almost all black except for a few white specks on his chest and under his wings. As Kieran approached the bird to relieve him of his package he gently ruffled his wings and feathers. This was the greeting the owl gave people he was familiar with, and was about as warm as the large bird got. Kieran quickly detached the parcel and thanked Twopay for his hard work. It was not a good idea to be inconsiderate with the owl. His bites were devastating and easily earned.

Walking inside Kieran found his father sitting on the couch. He had some alcohol container sitting next to him and a mug he was pouring it in. He looked terrible. After setting the basket down on the couch Kieran retracted the spell binding his books and placed them on the side table.

"Evening," Kieran said. "You've never looked worse."

"Thanks," Darren muttered. His voice was husky and dry. "What'cha got there?" He asked, pointing the recently retrieved cigarette at the basket on the couch.

"Dinner," Kieran said. He reached over and grabbed the cigarette from his dad and replaced it with the meatball sandwich. Kieran ran upstairs and placed the books by his bedside table and grabbed his wand. Returning to the couch he pointed his wand at the mug filled with alcohol and said, "Tergeo." The alcohol vanished.

"Hey that stuff is expensive," Darren complained.

"Aguamenti," Kieran said, ignoring his dad and replacing the alcohol with water. "Eat," Kieran ordered. "And no more smoking in the house," he added after a moment. "It smells in here. Scourgify," Kieran said pointing his wand at the ashtray besides his father. The cigarette butts and ash disappeared.

"Yes Janine, I mean mom," Darren said sarcastically.

They both ate the delicious sub and fries in mostly silence. Once complete Kieran stood up.

"Okay, bed time," he said. Darren looked at him incredulously. "I learned how to do it," Kieran added and gave his somewhat drunken, more than somewhat exhausted father a smile. Darren stood up immediately, the allure of sleep giving him a burst of energy.

"Have you done everything you needed to do today?" Kieran asked as they walked upstairs.

"Think so," Darren said. Entering the master bedroom Darren pulled off his shoes and shirt and collapsed onto the bed. "Are you sure you -"

Kieran knelt before him and touched his temple, after only a couple seconds his father was out cold.

"Sleep well, father," Kieran said. He pulled the sheets over his dad and went to his room to read his books on defending the mind. The package from Twopay could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Coming up: Funeral, a mysterious uncle, San Diego and Horizont Ally (Diagon Ally equivalent) and the arrival/sorting at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


End file.
